The Ottoman Years
by feylep
Summary: Greece and Serbia belong to the Ottoman Empire and silently plan their evolution.- life at the Ottoman house, greek and serbian resistance along with other Balkans. (Herakles, Vuk, Sadik etc). Probably with violence and language. More chapters to come.


**Hello dear readers :D  
This is my first chapter of ''the Ottoman years'' series. Yes, I'm aware that's it's kind of small- I did not expect that... But anyway, it's the start so it doesn't matter^^  
I expect to write more chapters with the progression of the story, as well as one-shots with the same characters.**

(Little Serbia and Greece throwing their battles for independence with the Ottoman Empire aka Turkey... or something like it ;) I'll probably throw more Balkans later.)

Vuk- human name for Serbia  
Heracles- human name for Greece  
Sadik Adnan- human name for Turkey****

Enjoy and please review to tell me what you think !

I don't own Hetalia in any way.

* * *

'' Little kitten, come here!'' a boy whispered softly to a small grey cat sitting on the pavement.

''Herakles, leave it. We don't have time, we'll get caught!'' another boy hissed ,pulled the younger one and started walking away dragging him.  
''But he's all alone! We have to-'' Heracles replied struggling to get away.

''_We don't have time!_'' the older repeated exasperated and strengthened his grip.

They were strolling down one of the numerous alleys of Instanbul at night, in one of the poorest areas of the city. The road was dirty under their feet and the houses around them seemed ready to fall apart- an image of decay, creating a strong contrast to the two boys, who were clean, dressed in the best silk one could find in the Ottoman Empire.

After a while, the older one stopped. He had dark brown hair and eyes and a lean and slim body ,looking slightly undernourished under his bright red robes. He looks about the age of fifteen, but one can never tell with nations- they could be young and look older and wiser than everyone else, or they can be old and look like children.

''Brother, what are we going to do? He'll find us, we can't hide forever...'' Greece said with a small voice worried and fixed his big eyes on his friend.

Greece and Serbia were not related, of course, but the two boys had developed a very strong bond in their mutual captivity, fueled by their common Orthodox faith and their hate for the Turk. Therefore often they would call each other ''the Orthodox brothers'' with affection.

He had brown hair as well, but his eyes had a fascinating turqoise color, much like the sea that he cherished so greatly. He looked about the age of twelve.  
A few barks of dogs echoed from a distance, along with the clash of swords- the Ottoman was getting closer.

The Serbian and the Greek similtaneously looked at each other with apprehension and started walking again, increasing their pace. They turned and passed in the next alley, ignoring the sound of the dogs behind them, who were getting closer and closer.

It would be a matter of time until they got caught, they knew. Sadik Adnan was close, he would catch them and drag them effortlessly back to his palace again, while they struggled and kicked and screamed insults. And then it would be time for their punishment...

_Perhaps,_ a voice in their heads whispered, _he would take pity on us if we surrendered. Perhaps he would not harm us, perhaps he would forget it..._  
Words that they both knew were lies. The Ottoman Empire never forgets; he would crush them and their little rebellion, so that they have no more doubts about who has the upper hand here,who they belong to, and what their role is.

''We have no choice.'' Serbia said finally, and his face shined with determination. '' We will continue and do what we came here for. Perhaps it's our last chance... The Empire will not do something so reckless again, let us unguarded.''

The greek nodded in agreement.'' We can't back down now.''

''It is time, brother. They are waiting for us.'' the Serb said, but then his eyes widened in horror, staring at something behind the Greek.  
''Vuk, what-'' Herakles turned and froze.

A large black hound was glaring at them, revealing his sharp teeth.  
For a moment everything was silent.

Then a large growl echoed into the night, and the hound was after them, running at top speed, ready to pierce his teeth into the warm flesh .  
''Herakles, RUN!'' Vuk screamed, and the two boys started running as fast as they could, no longer paying attention to the road they were taking, or minding about the sound of their footsteps.

The hound continued coming after them more excited than tired, howling into the night, informing his brothers about his catch of the rebels and inviting them to come along.

Greece was panting heavily, and he felt his lungs burning, though he dared not slower his pace.

He could see the sea now- they were at the Fanari, the area with the biggest greek community of the city. The place made no real difference, since the people wouldn't be able to help him and it was too late at night for anyone to be out anyway, but Herakles couln't help but feel relief. At least here here it was more like at home.

Suddenly he paused. The sound of the dog behind him had disappeared- the only thing he heard was the sound of the dark waves crushing on the harbour, breaking the midnight silence.

Herakles closed his eyes and felt a soft breeze stroking his face, and the salty smell of the sea filled his senses.

_Freedom_, he thought. That's what the sea meant to him.  
It is peaceful here... He wished he could stay forever.

He heard soft steps from behind him.  
''Serbia, are you ok-'' he said and ducked just in time, avoiding a strong kick that was aimed at him.

Before him was not Serbia, but a tall imposing man with large red ottoman robes. A big red hat was placed at the top of his head, and his eyes were covered by a white porcelaine mask.  
Greece took a few steps back in terror, as the realization hit him. He frantically turned his head around trying to find a way out, but was halted, as a slap met his face,hitting him with such force that he fell on the cold pavement.

He growled and attepted getting up, only to be stopped by the cold touch of a sword on his neck. Terrified he froze and hesitantly looked up.

The man was pointing at him with his sword, embredded with precious metals, his mouth a straight hard line and his eyes behind the mask two dark holes glowering with terrifying rage.

'' Now, Herakles, tell me.'' the Ottoman Empire said, his voice like the calm before the storm. The boy shuddred.  
''What _the hell _ do you think you're doing?'' 

* * *

**Notes:  
**  
**Greece and Serbia were both under Ottoman Occupation for hundreds of years and respectively fought for independence.  
**  
**Those countries share a strong friendship today, as a result of the help they offered to each other during difficult periods and due to their common Orthodox faith- the faith mattered a lot in the past. Plus they never turned on each other, as the other Balkans did- in the Balkans nearly all the neighbors have bad or ''akward'' relationships .  
**  
**I don't know whether they shared a stong bond during that time, but for the sake of the story they did :P******

Fanari is a neighborhood of Instanbul. A lot of Greeks lived there at the time.

The human name for Serbia was inspired by this : wiki/Serbia_(Yugotalia)

I will throw more Balkans in the next chapters if possible.

Please please please tell me what you think !  
And expect more chapters soon ^^  



End file.
